Innocence - 80th Hunger Games
by Anna Katharyn
Summary: "The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool." **SYOT OPEN**
1. Chapter 1

Yay, time for me to kill of some innocent souls and torture some families! (**Please regard the rules after the story; the tribute form is on my profile.)**

"_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool."_

President Lucretia Arian walked up to the podium with an air of confidence nobody could muster. The capitol inhabitants waved and cheered through all their fake lipstick and brightly colored hair.

"Yes, my great people," She stated proudly, "It is I, Lucretia Arian the third!"  
Cheers erupted from the crowd, once again. She put on a big smile and leaned against the podium.

"I'm sure you are all so excited. Let me hear clapping of those who are_ absolutely _exuberant!"  
A round of applause broke out and President Arian bowed. "Thank you, everyone," She added snootily.

"And now, I present to you, our own head game-maker; Ophelia Malone!"  
Ophelia stepped out of the curtain the covered the back-round stage, her hazel eyes darting wildly around the crowd and her blood red curls covered in a lovely rose-covered sunhat.

"Ophelia what are our plans for the games this year?"

"Ms. Lucretia," Ophelia said her voice surprisingly timid. "I don't think it's appropriate to show the capitol citizens the plans Katya and I have made together—"

"Show—them—the—plans—Ophelia," President Arian whispered through gritted teeth away from the microphone. "Yes, Ms. Lucretia," Ophelia squeaked, flipping a switch.

"Now," The president said happily. "Ophelia Malone will show you _our _plans for the games," She said, putting an emphasis on our, as to say she helped even a tiny bit.

She put an open hand towards the blue 3D diagram that stuck out of the curtain clearly. Ophelia scrolled through the different parts of the arena, pausing sometimes to quietly point out facts. She closed off the diagram. The president glared at her.

"That wasn't the_ entire_ diagram," The president pointed out. Ophelia looked up from her sunhat and spoke as best as she could, trying to stand up to the president. Her voice came out timidly at the thought the president could kill her off anytime she wanted. "No, it wasn't. But there is some— uh, surprises for the capitol I'd like to keep secret, is that ok?"

"Dandy, Ophelia. Just dandy," The president answered, keeping up her innocent façade.  
"Yes, Ms. Lucretia," She squeaked and ran off the stage quickly.

"She was lovely . . . Well that's all for today, good people. Until next time, happy 80th hunger games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor," She smirked as she spoke.

A/N:

Rules: Absolutely _no _Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu or I will personally ask you to change some parts of your tributes. Another thing, **I recommend the story: **_**How to make a decent Hunger Games tribute **_**by A Polite Psychotic Stranger**, it is only about four short chapters filled with advice and it'll help you with district appearances, personalities, names, and lots more. **I only accept PM tributes.** **And to show you read this, in your tribute form or review, I would appreciate if you wrote: Please don't kill my tribute, Anna.  
**  
1 Female: Kyra Brooks - Born in district five, but moved to district one by the time she was four. A true fighter at heart, once clear in the hands of a murderer, can Kyra really dominate the games, or will the blonde haired blue eyed young girl fall into an endless sleep?

1 Male:

2 Female: Chaze Mason - Chaze had never been normal. _Correction; _she _has_ never been normal. She must survive the games to get back to the one person she has left; her brother. A shy girl at heart, can she make it home to be there for her brother, or will the redhead end up finding her own death very comforting?

2 Male: Felix Hall - "Have you heard about that Hall kid that..." one may start off. Though, this is Felix Hall, a true brutal fighter at heart with a passion to win. Because after all, winning does fix everything. And by "fixing everything", he means mending family matters. Sure, a passerby may only view him as a selfish monster, but within, he only wants to piece back together that family portrait and finally call it true. So, could this blue-eyed menacing fighter truly fix an event that has been made in the past, or will it be shattered forever?

3 Female:

3 Male: Terrance Lutece - Terrance isn't the average teenage boy. Accustomed to the big brain that sits in his mind and almost into the physic's career, can he win and make his dreams come true; perhaps having a chance at getting involved with the Capitol's science field or will he lose and prove to himself brains can't save anyone?

4 Female:

4 Male:

5 Female: Imogen Chase - Loving girl, Hating family. Seems to be the most unhappy combination for a bubbly fifteen year old blonde haired, blue eyed girl named Imogen. She strives for her parents to get along, just once in her life. When she gets reaped she's sure she will die. One wish, just one, is for her parents to get on. Can she live to see them happily rejoice their love, or will she die hoping for it to happen ever-so-painfully?

5 Male:

6 Female: Marien "Mar" Mesman - When Mar popped into town, people looked at her oddly. They dismissed it as a morphling and went on in life. Marian isn't a regular girl though, she's a fighter. A runaway from a horrible life, here to start a new one. She's not unhappy, but wishes to be back home and have a new start back in district eight where she was born. When she's reaped, everything falls down. Will she get back home, and with slim chances, start over in life?

6 Male: Trevithick Velo - "Who is that kid," asked the people of District Six when Trevithick Velo's name was called. Trev, a wallflower by nature, isn't recognizable to mist people in District Six. He wakes up, goes to work, and comes home to sleep. It's no wonder no one expects him to go far in the games. What those people don't know about is his niece and his determination to make sure she knows there is still some hope in the world. Will Trev rise above the expectations of him to come back home to his family or will his death prove to his family that there is nothing in this world?

7 Female:

7 Male:

8 Female:

8 Male:

9 Female:

9 Male:

10 Female: Bree Rugh - Often teased for being homosexual in a heterosexual community, can this sly, unsociable girl make it through the Hunger Games to get her wish; being excepted in district ten? Or will she die with that one wish . . . just to fit in.

10 Male:

11 Female:

11 Male: Spens Allardyce - Everyone in district eleven knows Spens. He's kind, defensive, and hangs out with the prettiest girl in the neighborhood.  
You my hear kids saying, "Hey that's Spen . . . Hey Spen!" He isn't the most popular among everyone, but he is liked. With a devastated best friend and a grandma with dementia, can he get back what he loved most before he was reaped, or will e die knowing loved ones are waiting worriedly for his return?

12 Female: Sapphire Galloway - "My father found a sapphire mine the day I was born, and they let him keep two sacks of the stones mined each year as a reward, so he named me after them. He said I was more precious than everything in it," she says whenever someone asks her about her name. An alien to district twelve with her dark brown ringlets down her back, chocolate brown eyes, an tan skin. Native to another district, can the cocky girl be strong enough to overthrow the games and come back to her family, or will her memory be lost forever?

12 Male: Flynn Winchester - "Oh isn't that the boy who's father resorted to liquor," Some people grimaced at Flynn. With being an anti-social person in district twelve, his father drinking, and his family in poverty, he has to go a little out of the safety-lines - and the laws. Life never stops bugging him, especially after the odds aren't in his favor and he is reaped. Can the silver-eyed boy prosper above all the other tributes, or will he fall as one of the many pawn to the Capitol?


	2. District Two - The Winner and The Scared

**A/N: YES, it was a little short. But I will be making the actual games thingy longer, so I will try to update every one the three days, I have a lot of homework and responsibility though. **

District Two- The Winner and The Scared

Mornings were always tough for the Mason house. In the mornings Stephani Mason would cook breakfast for her children and set it out on the table. The children would arouse from either the smell or waking each other up.

Then, typically, they ate and talked at the table about school, homework, and important things. And after that, they got dressed and headed to school, once again replaying the day before. But this wasn't a normal day.

This was the reaping day, the day that everything went wrong.

"Chaze!" Someone called excitedly. The redhead turned her head quickly. "Oh hey Mina," She replied to the caramel-haired girl, "Minnie, wait up," said a boy that was almost identical to Mina.

"Hey Axel," Chaze stated lamely.  
"Why are you sad?" Mina whimpered, taking Chaze into a hug. "I . . . just miss Arlo and Gorin," She said softly, "The reaping reminds me so much of them – and I'm afraid—if I get reaped Tray will have nobody left, Mom and Dad will be heartbroken . . . and what if someday Tray gets reaped?"

"Don't worry," Axel stated, chuckling, "The odds of you getting reaped are one and a million, the same with Tray. Mina and I only have about six years left in the reaping, we haven't been reaped yet. And even if you do get reaped we'll look after Tray, we promise."

A tall kid with dark hair pushed past Chaze. She stumbled forward and glared at his retreating form.  
"Hey," Mina's shrill voice called to him, "Watch where you're going you big oaf!"

"Go tell somebody who cares," he replied lamely, "petty girl."  
"Don't say that to Mina, and you shouldn't have pushed past Chaze either," Axel cut in sharply.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The dark-haired boy said, walking towards Axel.  
"This!" He replied sharply, knocking the boy over and pulling Mina and Chaze towards the square.

At the square, naturally, Chaze felt her palms sweat wildly when the speech ended. She found herself once again filled with butterflies and toying with her feet. _I'll die, just like Arlo and Gorin if I get picked, _she thought timidly. _But why would I get picked?_

She snapped back into reality, "_Cha-zae Maw-son," _the escort called. Chaze didn't even care that she had said her name wrong. She was too scared to react.

"_Chaze no!" _Mina screamed, surging forward out of the crowd. Axel held her back from the arms and nodded grimly at Chaze. Mina cried tears of regret and screeched loudly.

Chaze quickly walked up to the stage and tried to block out Mina's horrible screeches of pain.

"Move," Felix Hall said, shoving a weaker boy out of the way. Most people could clearly tell he was quite angry with someone or something. _Stupid kids, don't know who they're speaking to, _he mumbled angrily.

He entered the gate of leading to the brightly lit square, a girl was on stage.  
He passed a shocked peacekeeper, "Not sorry," he said, walking through the gate blocking him from the rest of district two.

He smirked, lines showing on his muscled jaws. The escort had the brat from Felix's bad encounter pluck out a name. Her eyes watered dangerously, she was on the edge of crying. The little girl's voice shook dangerously, "Broderick Gilligan!"

"I volunteer," Felix said quickly, jogging up to the stage. That would show his mother what she was missing, running away from the family like that. He was sure he'd win.

He'd go no mercy, and that little girl was the first bloodbath target.


	3. Liquor and Gems

**A/N: I wouldn't have gotten this chapter up without Sapphira Volkov. Shoutout to her!**

**I don't own Hunger Games.**

Sapphire woke to the smell of frying bread. As she pulled herself up, she smiled slightly at her little sister, the carbon copy of her, who was curled up against her, arms around her side. "I thought you were mad at me."

Nicole moaned. "Cold... Lie back down." She laughed. "Come on. You know what day it is. Get up." Nicole moaned again, but did as she was told. Sapphire smiled as she slid out of the bed and entered the kitchen in her pajamas. Her mother stood over the stove, frying bacon and fried bread in the small iron pan. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sapphira shrugged.

"What should I wear?" Her mother mulled it over as Nicole trudged into the kitchen, her dress rumpled and her hair a tangled mess. "Would you like my pink dress?"

Sapphire wrinkled her nose as soon as she heard "pink." She shrugged. "Better than going naked," She smiled and hugged her mother, "Thanks, Mom."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Ash walked in. "Morning. How are you, Mrs. Galloway?" Sapphira's mother didn't look up, but she smiled

"Fine, thank you, Ash," Sapphire's mother adored Ash, probably because she was just about the nicest person in the world. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"No, thanks. I just wanted to make sure Sapphire didn't sleep in like last year, wouldn't want her running in halfway through the speeches," Nicole laughed. "That was funny."

Ash smiled. "See you at the reaping." Sapphire grinned. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."  
"Ever in _our _favor," Ash corrected before shutting the door behind her. Sapphire cracked a smile

Sapphire spun back towards her mother. She could hardly wait for the ever-so-delicious savory taste of her mother's fried bread and bacon to reach her mouth. The smell was hypnotizing enough already.

She drifted towards her mother and Nicole, peaking over her shoulder. "Will it be done soon?"  
"Not yet. Sorry Honey. You can go get my dress on, just make sure not to drip grease on it at the table. You wouldn't want to ruin it before the reaping."

"Okay, thanks again mom," Sapphire replied, ruffling her sister's already-messy hair before heading into her mother's bedroom She opened the small closet space and parted through the many dresses, shirts, and sweatpants that were contained in it. She picked out the pink one her mother used to wear to reapings when she was Sapphire's age. She folded it over her arm and stood up, making her way towards the door.

A mass of blonde hair slid past her and into her mother's room. It took Sapphire a moment to register which sibling it was. She had three siblings that were blonde; Elisa, Holly, and Matthew. "Hey Elisa," Sapphira said, pausing at the door. Elisa spun around, her blue eyes narrowing, just like Sapphira's did when she found one of her boyfriend's cheating. All of the Galloway girls looked like their father opposed to the boys who had their mother's looks. "You took the pink dress?" The older girl said quietly.

Sapphira shrugged thoughtfully, her sister got upset at everything. She'd gotten used to her personality by now; it was crucial to survive living with her. "Yeah, mom told me I could have it. Why?" Sapphira said cockily, knowing her sister would be angry, "Did you want it?"

"Coincidentally yes, yes I did," she answered, strangely calm. Sapphira's natural smirk slipped wider on her face as she grabbed the door and stepped half way out.

"Too bad, Ta Ta," she said, wiggling her fingers as she shut the door behind her. Even though she hated the color pink, irritating her sister was one of her main priorities when given the chance. She crossed the hall into her room; sure breakfast would be ready soon.

Sapphira shimmied out of her sweaty pajamas and into the elegant pink checkered dress. She sidestepped and grabbed a silver rose pendant and some light pink flats and put them on. Knowing she looked good, she walked over to the mirror and twirled elegantly, her skirt fanning out around her skinny figure. She laughed—no _giggled _at herself and walked into the kitchen.

Sapphira looked around at an empty table except her mother sitting on a lone chair, eating some bacon and fried bread. Her mother covered her full mouth with one hand and spoke, "All of you took a long time getting ready, Jonathan and Holly are the only ones that have gone. Eat it on your way."

Sapphire groaned. "Okay, Thanks for breakfast mom." She grabbed three pieces of bacon and set them atop a piece of buttered toast. They both smelling mouthwateringly delicious; they were still warm.

She smiled before balancing the food on one hand and shutting the door with the other one. The cold wind whipped at her face as instant as the smell of coal hit her. "Bye dad!" she yelled over the fence. Her dad looked up from digging and smiled, waving at her. She smiled and kept walking.

Ash's house lights were off, signaling she'd already begun to go or had already gone to the reaping. Sapphire plopped a piece of bacon in her mouth and took a bite of toast. She kept walking.

She swallowed and took another bite. The square was getting closer and she was sure she wouldn't be able to eat there. She chomped up the bacon piece by piece and finished the bread. She licked her fingers as she walked into the beginning of the square.

She walked up to a peacekeeper. Sure he was ruthless under his white gear, she turned away. He jabbed a needle into her finger and pulled it out. She tried her best not to his in pain.

Biting her cheek to stop from screaming, she walked towards the roped off section for ages fourteen to sixteen. She looked around trying to locate where Ash was. She spotted her near the edge of the roping, on the other side of the boxed in space. Sapphire blew a raspberry, Ash hated that.

Ash snapped her head over to the raspberry sound with an: I'm-ready-to-kill-you-and-your-ways kind of look. She stopped short when she saw Sapphire and giggled. 'Meanie' she mouthed.

Sapphire stuck her finger in her mouth, making sure the blood from the needle prick wouldn't get on her dress, and held it in the air. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Ash smiled widely.

"May the odds be—"Sapphire started loudly.

"Ahem, Ahem!" A simpering voice said rudely, even louder than Sapphire had been. She turned her attention slowly to the stage, as did everyone else. "Put your attention towards the screen!" The escort called dramatically, gesturing to a large white platform with her light-blue gloved hands.

"Long ago when Panem . . ." Sapphire zoned out. She'd heard this once before and heard that they played it every single year after and before this one. Sapphire closed her eyes for a couple minutes, zoning out. She could hear the eerie silence when the video ended and the escort making a tiny speech.

"Ladies first?" She asked, even though nobody would answer. "Yes. Ladies first," she decided, pointing towards the large crystal ball labeled girl in elegant writing. She stuck her hand in and plucked out a name that dangled gently between her witch-like painted fingernails.

"Ash Fairchild!" called out the escort. Sapphire froze. Oh no, she thought, not Ash. She just got the medicine!

She panicked, she didn't have much time. She's going to be better in a few days. Sapphire had to do something, and fast.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone stopped murmuring and stared at her. Moving quickly, she wrenched Ash's away from the Peacekeepers. She leant down to whisper in Ash's ear, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Now, you listen here, Ash. Get better, and cheer me on. Okay? My family will take care of yours. When I get back, everything will be better," Ash shook her head, but Sapphire was already moving toward the stage, where the escort was staring at her, frozen. Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'I volunteer as tribute.' Doesn't that generally constitute cheers, maybe some applause, at least a 'good for you'?" The woman blinked, "Never mind. I'm obviously too much for you to handle. Carry on."

She could hear her mother tittering in her mind telling her that was rude, but she was too relieved to take any notice to it. She was here, not Ash. Ash was safe.

"Sapphire you shouldn't have done that!" Ash yelled, clearly frustrated, "You've saved my life once, I owed you that!" Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Ash, you're recovering from a disease, I just didn't want you hurt," Sapphire replied, softening as she saw a tear roll slowly from Ash's right eye.

"Sapphire I'm sorry!" Ash cried, burying her face in her hands, "I was stupid to get sick. I was stupid to get reaped! I was stupid not to tell you about Kevin threatening and kicking me!"

"W-what?" Sapphire said, awestricken, "He kicked you?"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Saph," Ash said sadly, hugging Sapphire for a moment before walking out. Sapphire buried her head in her hands before the door opened and closed. She looked up. It was Kevin.

"You horrible, conceited, neuro-psychotic jerk!" Sapphire screamed ruthlessly. Her fist made connection with his face with a huge 'crack!' He staggered back, holding his nose.

"Crap Sapphy Baby what was that about!"  
"For hitting Ash you arse!" She screamed, "We're done. Over with. Go, go away!"

"Fine, Saph. I hope you suffer and I hope Fairchild gets her nasty sickness again," Kevin hissed before walking out. Sapphire plopped down on the bench. She was all, completely alone.


End file.
